This invention relates generally to an electrical connector, and more particularly to a dual bladed terminal electrical connector for high power connectors of the type used in automotive vehicle batteries, power electronics, alternators, electric motors and the like.
High power electrical connectors are often made in-part by a machining process because the electrical contacts are made of a solid brass rod. Stamping, however, is the preferred manufacturing process because the electrical connectors can be made at reduced cost and higher volume. Rudoy et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,588,884, incorporated herein by reference, discloses one such high power connector utilizing one elongated male terminal with dual blades extending axially and another S-shaped terminal, wherein the terminals mate from an axial direction. To improve electrical contact for high power applications, U-shaped inserts directly engage between the mating surfaces of the two terminals. The inserts have a series of twisted ribs having edges that resiliently engage the terminals.
The terminals in the Rudoy ""884 reference can only be mated from one direction, thereby limiting versatility. More generally, present stamped terminals are expensive and difficult to manufacture often requiring special tools to assemble. What is needed is a terminal connector which lends itself to normal processing methods, can be made at a lower tooling cost, has a limited number of differing parts, and permits more convenient or multi-directional mating of the terminal parts with one another.
A high power electrical connector utilizing two elongated terminals each having dual contact blades extending laterally from an elongated support section forming a U-shaped cross section. A recess for each terminal is defined by the respective dual contact blades and support sections The first blade of the dual blades for the first terminal mates within the recess of the second terminal and the first blade of the dual blades for the second terminal mates within the recess of the first terminal. A laterally bisected S-shaped insert device engages electrically between the blades of the terminals. The insert device comprises a first and a second member each having a series of inward bent ribs acting as depressable leaf springs for engaging the adjacent blades. The ribs extend in the same direction as the mating movement of the opposing terminal. An arrangement of tangs and prongs of each member hold and lock the insert device within the recesses by engaging the leading and trailing edges of the blades of each terminal.
An advantage of the present invention is a high current, high power, electrical connector manufactured by a stamping process at high volume and low tooling cost.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is a versatile design providing consistent product performance with a reduction of differing parts.
Still further, an advantage of the present invention is a connector which does not require tools to assemble prior to mating.